Smooth and efficient automatic gear shifting has long been a goal for developers of automatic transmissions. In general, this goal involves ensuring a smooth transition from a clutch that is to be released to a clutch that is to be applied when a shift event occurs. Accordingly, a gear shift event in an automatic transmission involves a release clutch and an apply clutch. For example, an up-shift event from a first gear to a second gear involves a release clutch that is coupled to the vehicle's first gear and an apply clutch that is coupled to the vehicle's second gear. During the shift event, as the release clutch is being released, the apply clutch is being applied. Ensuring appropriate timing of the release and apply clutch actions is vital to ensuring a smooth transition from the current gear to the target gear.